


wakfu book 1: The black plague

by Foxlover25



Series: wakfu books [1]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Depression, Disease, Drama, Magic, Protective Siblings, brotherhood of the tofu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlover25/pseuds/Foxlover25
Summary: 3 months since inglorium ,evil is back and it is worse than any other they have faced. The brotherhood will have to embark on a quest for an object so powerful that even the gods fear it. But they must go through challenges that will test everything from out heroes. All in order to stop the "the black plague".





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so i hope everyone will excuse me for the writing errors. thank you

it’s been 3 months since the fight with oropo and the trip to ingloriam, and things are going as good as they can be. Percedal and Evangeline are living at the sadida kingdom with their 3 demigod children. Amalia and her brother Armand are managing the kingdom, while their father’s life perishes slowly. Ruel and his wife have opened a shop so they can be together forever again. The other former members of the forgotten are living their lives individually. Yugo and Adamai are brothers again but there is still a big rift between them and they’re both trying to repair it but its easier said than done. Yugo still feels guilty about nox, quilby, and now oropo, he is slowly going into depression. They have both moved back to emelka to live with alibert and their dragon brother groulgaloragran and their eliatrope brother chibi. One day four powerful being arrive at the sadida kingdom spreading a horrible disease everywhere, not even the healers can stop it as the disease is slowly spreading around the world of twelve. The brotherhood of the tofu will unite and try to stop the beings and the disease before it’s too late. What they will stumble upon will shake all of them to the core, a lost quest, a powerful object, terrifying mythical beast, scared gods. Will they emerge victorious or will they all fall to the “Black plague”.


	2. when the demons come knocking pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for the wait just could not type, lots of problems please tell me what you think of it in the comments. and pt 2 will be here in some time

( in a village close to the sadida kingdom)  
It was a sunny springtime afternoon at the new sadlygrove residence. The reason they had to get a new one was because the one thy had three months ago had been badly damaged to live in, and it brought up an anxious feeling whenever they were in there because of the events that had took place.   
Now they live in a house closer to the sadida kingdom, because knowing that the king’s life is close to coming to an end thanks to his sickness. Eva knew that she had to be there for her best friend to comfort her when the time comes. They had also made some security precautions to assure the children and themselves that they were safe. They had put several protection charms around the house and warding in case anyone tried to enter or attack their home.   
Outside the house in their training area the whole family was out. Dally and elely ( and rubilax who is now his replacement arm) were sparring , seeing who can make the other one tap out, so far both were giving each other a very hard time at winning .Eva and flopon were at the shooting range shooting at multiple targets not just on the ground but some hidden in trees and some floating n the air thanks to cra training magic.   
Elely had her father in a headlock. “ you ready o give up papa”? the iop child teased her father. Dally’s face going purple and him pulling at his daughters arms to get her off his back. Dally knew she was just teasing him, she loved a good long fight, plus she would be very mad at her ather if he had tapped out so soon. she would think that he was just letting her win, an iop’s worst nightmare.  
But dally was also an headstrong iop. Even though it was his daughter , he would never just let her win. Dally jumped in the air with elely still on his back, and tilted back and landed on elely when he hit the ground this caused her to scream out and let go of her fathers neck. He quickly got to his feet and turned to see if elely was ok. ”ill never give up so long as im still breathing” he replied to his daughters earlier comment. Elely was laying down on the ground with a strained look and pained groan.   
Dally face turned from a pridful one to a worried one in just seconds. He feared he actually hurt his daughter “ sweetheart please tell me I didn’t hurt you that much” he crouched just above her to see if she was ok, but then the expected happened   
“heeyahhh” she yelled as she headbutted him as soon as he was just above her   
Dally got sent flying back and landing on his back as the huge throbbing pain appeared in his head. “ the first thing you taught me was to use my head, and that is exactly what I always do” elely stated now back on her feet as if nothing happened and in a fighting stance. She was smiling.  
“ also do you realy think just knocking me into the ground will take me out!” She questioned in anger with a murderous glare at her father.  
Dally barely sitting up and rubbing his head” I was just worried “ he half smiled. Even though he was her father he was kinda scarred of how she would fight if she really got mad “ plus I know my little girl can withstand way more than anything I can throw at her”. He praised his daughter hopefully calming her down.   
She still had a glare but it was now less frightening. “ good”. She then charged at her father with great speed. Dally smirked at her he knew just just how to do this. Rubilax then grew into a huge fist and dally punched the ground so hard that the impact shattered the ground and was making a path of destruction. Perfect to stop elely.   
She didn’t have time to react as she was so close and they were both traveling a great speed. Elely got flung into the air. She had been hurled into the sky so high that se didn’t even care about the fight anymore. When she looked down her expression now one of terror. ‘ that has to be a t least a hundred feet ‘ she thought as she was still traveling in the air. finaaly she stoped acending and started to fall.  
She screamed as she fell throught the sky and very fast to the ground . it was too scary for her that she closed her eyes and curreled into a ball as she was falling. she had screamed the entire wy down she had been waiting for the great and painful impact that was expected but she stopped screaming as she had realized she was no longer falling. she opened her eyes “ huh”? she questioned as she now layon a flat surface.  
She sat up uncurling from the ball. She saw that she was laying on a black surface much different than the battle ring. Elely’s face tilted in confusion but quickly sa that it was her fathers arm ,rubilax, who had quickly grown and caught elely froma nasty fall. Dally was there holding his demon hand right open whih his daughter has landed there. He had a truly terrified face on him now.   
“ I think we sould cll it a day and stop sweet heart”. Dally said in an uneasy tone. Ellely was not happy about that “ what why. Elely asked while she was climbing out of her dads demon hand. Dally alays knew she was not one to back down from a fight, all iops were like that.   
“ you almost fell and could’ve hurt yourself very bad” her father explained. ‘ I should have been more caarful with her that, she had gone up a hundred feet when my shiockwave hit her. I realy hope eva did not see that or I will be the one who is sky high in trouble. Dally mentally scolded himself.   
They all knew it, even flopon and elely that ever since the evil siblings attacked their house that they were more scarred than ever over everything. Elely has been having nightmares about oropos tower. She has told eva that she dreams that their in the tower and oropo is by the side of her fallen parents , she cried for days after experiencing this.   
“ but papa” she tried to protest.  
“ but nothing elely, that’s enough sparring for one day.” Dally said ina stern voice.he did not want to explain himself to his daughter that he was scarred for her life everytime they spar, that even the tiniest scratch on her he gets worried.  
He stood tall and strong and giving elely the ‘parent face’so she would not argue anymore.  
Elely tried to stand her ground with her own face and her hands on her hips. They both starred at eachother not stopping until the other gave up. This went on for a few more minutes neither one of them breaking their form, until they heard a voice that broke them both out.   
“ dally, elely”. Eva called out their names in the distance. Dally and elely eyes both went wide and their glares had subsided. They both turned their heads with nervous smiles towards the direction of the wife and mothers voice.   
They saw eva with percy in her arms , and flopon walking towards the spariing ring. Both smiling like there was not a single care in the world.   
“ I hope you two aren’t getting that rough again, I’d hate to put you both on house arrest again.” She playfully warned her husband and her daughter.  
“ no were just finishing up after a long and ‘safe’ match” dally focused the emphasis on the word safe while also side eyeing his daughter to make sure she got the point. They both hate being under house arrest, last time it lasted an entire week, after that the hoise needed new furniture.   
“ yeah momma everything is fine”. Elely Caught wind of the hint her dad was giving her, also not wanting to stay in the house for a very long time. She smiled innocently but not convincingly to her mother. Her arms now behing her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her brother , flopon, smirking at her, he saw through the lie. Eva’s smile dropped and she sighed heavily.  
Eva turned to her son to her right “ why don’t you and your sister go put your brother down for his nap, I need to talk to your father alone” she kneeled down and handed percy to him. “ ok momma “ flopon smiled and took him in his arms.  
Flopon was always the obedient child, while elely was the rebellious child.   
Elely joined flopon as he was walking towards the house. As soon as they were up to the door she turned around and called out” I want a rematch tomorrow” she yelled with determination in her voice then all the children went inside and closed the door.   
Dally chuckled and smiled , forgetting of his wife standing just a few feet from him. When he turned back his smile had vanished, as he saw his wife with a glare and her arms crossed, he knew he was in for it.   
Dally jumped down from the sparring ring and stood in front of his wife. He kpt his head down and his eyes closed not ready to be berated by his wife but prepared.   
Dally was expecting for yelling to come , but it never did. Instead he felt eva’s arms wrap around him and her head on his shoulders pulling him into a hug. He opened his eyes with shock as he did not expect this, he id not know what to do other than hug her back. They stayed in eachothers embrace for a few minutes when eva let go of her husband.  
“ sorry, its hard to keep up the mask that everything is ok in front of them” she explained, she was referring to the kids.   
“ I know what you mean”. Dally knew it was very hard. It was tougher than any fight he had ever been in.   
Eva whispered “ but we have to be strong, for them.”   
Dally nodded his head, he agreed with eva. He hated seeing his wife like this tired of faking being happy when he knew they were both broken.   
Eva held dallys hand as they walked to a bench that was nearby, they sat down facing a beautiful sceanery, mountains with tons of grass on them and clouds white as snow.   
“you know I try not to think that he got to us , but its as clear as day he did” eva sadly stated. Dally knew this to be very true he listened on as eva talked.  
“ he even got to the kids, flopon cant shoot his bow straight , elely still has nightmares most nights. Their traumatized dally.”she explained. She lowered her head to stare at the ground not wanting to look anywhere else.  
Dally looked at his wife sadly, knowing this to be true, whenever they were near anyone he was on his guard because of what happened with pu the pandawa demigod . how he came inside his home and attacked his kids, and he blamed himself for being so trusting towards someone.  
‘’ we’ll get through this “ dally wrapped an arm around eva. She looked up at him “ together “ he stated.   
Eva looked at her husband. She knew that he would always be with her and that she would always be with him. Together to help eachother through the trauma that they endured.   
eva then leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder for comfort.  
Dally put his hand on eva’s head and stroked her hair while they enjoy the silence and the view of the evining horrizen.   
Dally thought about how he was effected by the battle with oropo.   
Even though he loved a good battle, the whole time he was worried about his kids and eva. Every breath in that tower he was thinking about eva and the kids. And after the battle and they were sent to inglorium , he started to doubt himselt of his ability as a fighter and as a father. He couldn’t protect the people who he loved and that was killing him. Ever since then he had secretly been straining more harder every day to become the glorious gighter he once was in his younger days.  
And now his house isn’t just protected by wards and protecton spells, it is now protected by magic and an over protective father and husband.  
Though he can still be an idiot from time to time, like when he mistaked that delivery man for an assassin the other day. The eniripsa said he would need a few moths to heal even with magic, and dally apologized everyday for idiotic act of misjudgment. And was berated by his wife multiple times to not think that everyone was a threat.  
They both got up once they thought it was getting late.   
“we should head inside, the kids are probably fighting again” eva suggested forming a small smile   
Dally chuckled at his wife’s statement “ yeah that’s probably a good idea. We don’t want the house destroyed ‘again’.”   
They both chucled at the joke knowing full well that it was actually possible considering how violent they both were and how they could rarely play nice with each other .  
The couble started to head back to the house when they felt something strange to them .  
They bth felt the feeling of dread in themselves like it was a physical tidal wave to the point where they both stopped in their tracks. they both turned to eachother.   
“ dally please tell me you felt that to” she asked hoping to get an answer that did not terrify her.  
He nodded. He looked down at rubi who had his one eye open bigger than he had ever seen it   
“ rubi do you know what that is” he asked his demon hand  
Rubi did not respond right away, it was scarring the coulple.  
It then started to get really windy , so windy that all the leaves on the ground were going everywhere. And the dirt on the ground was forming into a dust storm.   
“ dally.” Eva said his name very worried now knowing that this was not normal. The sky then began to turn to a different color from a nice relaxing orange to a blood red. The couple were now very worried   
They heard the front door to their house opening. They looked towards it and it was their children with elely holding percy in one arm the other arm was trying to shield her face from the dust , flopon was beside her also holding his arms up.   
“ momma , papa! “ they both cried trying to look for their parents   
They spotted their parents in the middle of the yard and sprinted towards them. It was very hard now that the wind had risen to a violent stage where everything was going everywhere.  
The parents had ran up their kids also having a hard time getting to them and met them halfway.   
“ kids what are you doing out here you should have stayed inside”! eva had to yell because she could barely hear herself.   
The wind had now been strong enough to feel like there was an earthquake happening.   
Dally and eva scooped up their kids, flopon with dally and elely and percy to eva and tried to make their way back inside the house .   
They could now barely move due to the strong wind and instead crouched together with their children inbetween themselves and waited for the wind to stop. They heard several things during their huddle , like lightining, things getting destroyed , and screaming.   
The violent storm had not stopped until five minutes, the longest five minutes of their lives. When it now just fet like a light breeze , they looked up and saw the damage done.   
Everything was torn apart the house , the training ground now in pieces and meters away from where they originally were, and the land that they were on was so torn up that it looked like a sword went through the ground.  
The sky was still red   
Eva looked at her kids “ is everyone alright”? she asked   
“ yeah” flopon replied   
“I think so “. Elely replied but now worried.  
They all looked down at Percy who just giggled thinking that catastrophe was fun, and pumped his fist in the air, they all smiled at that.   
“ what was that “ flopon asked looking around as they all got up.   
Dally was now full panicked, things like that don’t just happen.   
“ I don’t know, but whatever it was must be powerful enough to do all this” he gestured to all the damage around the family.  
“ but we’ve only seen some things powerful enough to cause all this damage” eva looked across the land and had seen several trees now fallen down. What was a peaceful view was now a path of horror and destruction.   
“momma “ elely said in an scared tone. She then pointed in the direction that was worriying her “ I think the protection wards are down”   
They all turned to the direction elely was pointed towards with shocked faces and sure enough what they saw was terrifying to the parents.  
There was a colored like wall where their land started suggesting that’s where the protection spells were placed and to their surprise there was a huge crack in them like it was a window ready to shatter.   
And shatter it did. As it made a huge noise the same noise you would hear of glass shattering and colorful pieces started to go everywhere. It shattered all around the house where it formed a dome like structure around the house and then disappeared.  
Dally and eva both had completely shocked faces as their eyes were wide and their mouths were opened very wide. “ but… how” eva could not understand how this could happen.   
They had spent so much on potent spells that they were sure they would be safe, were they scammed into buying weak ones’ she thought.   
Dally was thinking the same thing as he was frozen from the discovery. Then he thought otherwise because the wards had been so powerful that they sometimes gave him headackes and migranes to how powerful they were.   
“ I think we should go back inside”. Dally said to his family, sscarred to find out what else has happened and if something was powerful enough to do all this , then he did not want his family to face it. Dally used to go towards the fight but now he was thinking more about the safety of his loved ones.   
“ yeah … yeah your right. Come on kids”. She turned towards her house that was suprizengly still standing and motioned her kids as well.   
They went without question as they now were scared from seeing their parents in such a state. But as they were abut to head up the stairs rubi started to ramble.   
“ NO no no “ they all stopped and looked at him as he went on   
“ how are they here there supposed to be DEAD” he screamed at the last word.

He was talking very like he was on the verge of a panic attack. The only other time anyone has ever seen him like this was when rushu came to the world of twelve.   
“ rubi what is going on , who is suppoed to be dead “ dally questioned the demon   
Rubilax ignored him as he kept rambling “ this is bad. This is bad . this is SO bad.” He was genuinely terrified now the family had never seen him like this.   
The family was now getting very worried as they stared at him hoping to get an answer.   
“ RUBI!” dally screamed. Demandining an answer. Then at the next words he spoke terrified them all   
“ we’re all going to die”.


End file.
